Je veux connaitre ce visage !
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Si vous étiez les membres de la team 7, que feriez-vous pour découvrir ce que cache le masque de Kakashi ? Découvrez la réponse avec chacun de nos héros. Minis OS/OOC.
1. Technique de Sakura

**Titre : Je veux connaitre ce visage !**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC **

**Couple/Pairing : …**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Débilité primaire… même pas besoin d'en parler**

**** -_- …pareil…**

***** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Essai de Sakura<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura, parfaitement cachée dans un arbre, suivait sa proie des yeux : Hatake Kakashi.<p>

Le jounin lui, se promenait tranquillement, flânant dans les rues de Konoha, son livre à la couverture orange toujours en main.

Il passa devant elle, sans qu'elle n'esquive le moindre mouvement attendant patiemment le moment opportun. Lorsque celui-ci arriva plus vite que prévu. En effet, elle vit arriver face au jounin, son coéquipier blond hyperactif chantonnant d'un air joyeux, un air niais collé au visage. Ce baka venait probablement de finir de manger à l'Ichiraku, pensa la rosée levant les yeux au ciel avant de se reprendre et de se reconcentrer sur sa cible.

Alors que les deux hommes se rapprochaient de plus en plus, l'espace se réduisant à chacun de leur pas rapidement pour ne laisser qu'un mètre au bas mot, elle se décida à agir et concentra son chakra dans les paumes de ses mains. Elle avait spécialement mit au point cette technique de chakra paralysant pour le ninja copieur, y travaillant depuis quelques semaines.

Et elle s'élança, les paumes en avant et un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres. _« Ca y est ! Je vous tiens Kakashi-Sensei ! » _Pensa-t-elle.

Cependant, alors qu'elle allait toucher le gris, celui-ci disparut d'un seul coup dans un nuage de fumée sous ses yeux étonnés, et avant qu'elle puisse comprendre la situation et ce qui lui arrivait, la rosée était installée à califourchon sur le blond étalé au sol, les deux paumes posées sur son torse.

La rosée venait à peine de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et commença à jurer mentalement avant qu'un petit murmure ne la sorte de ses pensées.

En effet, Naruto toujours étalé au sol et sous elle, la regardait d'un air interrogatif et légèrement crispé. La rosée se rendit enfin compte de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, et surtout de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et commença à rougir légèrement, mal à l'aise. En dessous, Naruto semblait lui aussi tétanisé, bien que pour une autre raison, et c'est alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce qui lui arrivait que le blond coupa court à ses pensées la devançant :

- Ne Sakura-Chan, est-ce que tu pourrais me décoincer s'il te plait ? Demanda Naruto en marmonnant, la mâchoire également bloquée.

Là, elle se rendit enfin compte de la situation de son coéquipier. Et oui, au lieu de paralyser le gris c'était Naruto qui avait fait les frais de sa technique, aussi tout en s'excusant rapidement et en le débloquant, elle se mit à réfléchir.

L'argenté avait encore réussit à s'échapper. Elle pensa rapidement qu'il devait avoir une sacrée bonne raison pour cacher son visage ainsi, puis repartit ainsi chez elle en pleine réflexion, essayant de trouver de nouvelles idées pour son prochain essai.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé l'essai de Sakura. J'avais vu que les essais concernant le masque étaient appréciés aussi je me suis dit qu'un petit bonus de la team serait intéressant. <strong>

**Sinon, prochain rendez-vous dans deux semaines avec… Sasuke ! **

**N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos reviews. Merci et à bientôt ^^**


	2. Technique de Sasuke

**Titre : Je veux connaitre ce visage !**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/ **

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Essai de Sasuke<strong>

* * *

><p>Tout le monde connait la curiosité maladive de Sasuke, bien que celui-ci s'efforce à la cacher sous un air hautain et détaché à tout ce qui l'entoure, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Malgré tout, c'est cette curiosité qui a fait que le plus froid de tous les bruns de Konoha, se résigna face à son défaut et élabora une stratégie afin de découvrir ce qui se cachait sous le masque du second jounin le plus pervers de Konoha.

C'est pourquoi, nous le retrouvons caché derrière les buissons à guetter sa proie. Sasuke avait étudié minutieusement tous les itinéraires du gris et en avait choisit un tout particulièrement en notant le passage répété de son sensei. Ainsi, il avait décidé de piéger Kakashi sur son terrain.

Le brun avait longuement réfléchi à la question pour finalement se laisser tenter par un piège basique dans lequel le gris serait prit au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas à une "attaque" de ce genre.

Pour cette occasion, Sasuke s'était levé tôt et avait réalisé un trou au milieu de la rue, qu'il avait recouvert par la suite d'une fine couche de terre, attendant le moment ou l'argenté tomberait, et ou il profiterait de l'effet de surprise pour sauter à son tour, mais cette fois, sur l'homme et lui voler son masque.

Il regarda sa montre, plus que quelques minutes avant son arrivée, parfait il était dans les temps. Il camoufla sa présence et attendit.

Enfin, le jounin arriva, nonchalamment, son fameux livre de Icha Icha Paradiseen main.

Sasuke avait activé pour l'occasion son sharingan pour ne perdre aucunes miettes du futur spectacle. Il vit l'argenté se rapprocher inexorablement du piège… plus que quelques mètres… Il bloqua inconsciemment la respiration, trop prit par la scène… plus que quelques centimètres… _« Je vous tiens Kakashi-Sensei ! »_ pensa-t-il fièrement.

Enfin, le gris arriva aux abords du trou et alors qu'il le voyait lever le pied qui le conduirait à la victoire, il vit celui-ci bifurquer dans une des ruelles adjacentes. Le taux d'adrénaline qui avait maintenu son état d'excitation tout ce temps retomba aussitôt.

Il souffla de dépit, avant de voir une boule de poil, ressemblant très fortement à Tora*, courir vers le trou pour s'y étaler lamentablement.

_« Au moins, la journée ne sera pas perdue pour tout le monde »_ Se dit le brun, en pensant aux genins qui avaient hérité de la délicate mission de retrouver le déserteur poilu, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger chez lui en mettant au point une autre stratégie.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit essai de notre brun favori. <strong>

*** Il s'agit du chat d'une bourgeoise qui se fait la malle à chaque fois qu'il le peut, et que tout genin de Konoha finit par avoir pour mission ( y compris si vous vous souvenez bien de Naruto et Konohamaru ^^)**

**N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos reviews. Merci et à bientôt ^^**


	3. Technique de Sai

**Titre : Je veux connaitre ce visage !**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Essai de Sai<strong>

* * *

><p>Sai était tranquillement installé sur un toit, légèrement en retrait du centre de Konoha, en train de fixer sa cible. Son parchemin vierge était déroulé sur ses cuisses, et il tenait dans sa main un pinceau se tenant prêt à agir à tout moment.<p>

Il avait lu dans un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque la semaine dernière, que pour approcher, voire capturer, un animal sauvage il ne fallait en aucun cas le brusquer mais au contraire user de beaucoup de patience. Et vu les derniers échecs de ses camarades de la team 7, il préférait ne pas brusquer l'être qu'il observait. Comme dans l'ouvrage, Sai avait bien prit en compte le fait que la cible devait se retrouver dans un milieu sécurisant, un environnement ou elle aurait l'habitude d'évoluer et ou elle abaisserait ses défenses. La patience et la volonté, tel était son mantra depuis quelques jours lorsqu'il avait mit au point sa stratégie.

Il avait bien changé depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe de Kakashi. Lui, qui auparavant était si froid et détaché de ce qui l'entourait et ne savait mettre de mots sur les différents sentiments qui le parcouraient, arrivait aujourd'hui à différencier et ressentir pleinement les sensations et sentiments, et prendre part aux blagues et éclats de rire de l'équipe. Ca fout les jetons, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, il nota la mise en mouvement de sa cible, flânant dans la rue, toujours son livre à la couverture orange en main, et commença lui aussi à se mettre en action. Il dessina à une vitesse fulgurante deux représentations d'animaux. Il avait crée pour l'occasion une nouvelle espèce d'animaux imaginaires à encre, la voulant efficace et discrète.

Les animaux en question représentés une association de deux espèces, se situant entre une représentation d'une mouche, voire un moustique par la taille, mais qui aurait cependant, deux sortes d'ongle en forme de crochet, qui servirait pour découper ce qui se trouverait sur son chemin, en l'occurrence ici, dans cette situation, des vêtements et plus particulièrement un masque qui recouvrirait la moitié inférieure d'un visage.

Les deux animaux s'élancèrent alors vers le jounin aux cheveux gris. Celui-ci au milieu des villageois, ne semblait se douter de rien, continuant de déambuler et lire son livre. Les deux continuèrent leur avancée volant avec rapidité et agilité dans la masse, sous les yeux avides de curiosité de leur créateur. Le brun en avait même bloqué sa respiration tant l'instant lui paraissait d'une importance capitale, tout son être tendu attendant sa libération.

Lorsque les deux représentations ne se trouvèrent plus qu'à quelques mètres de la cible, il les fit évoluer l'une derrière l'autre afin d'augmenter la discrétion de son attaque, après tout, il s'agissait de piéger un jounin classé parmi les meilleurs ninjas de Konoha, mieux valait jouer de la sécurité. Cependant, alors que les deux dessins à l'encre allaient arriver à destination et commençaient leur œuvre, un commerçant se mit en travers de leur chemin et, n'ayant le temps de les leur faire éviter cet opportun, les vit exploser en plein visage de l'homme, lequel se retrouvant avec un masque à l'encre. Et permettant à l'argenté se partir serein, masque toujours en place.

Debout sur le toit, Sai, s'étant redressé lorsque ses deux dessins avaient explosé sur le visage du pauvre commerçant, se sentait déçu de la tournure de la situation. Il n'avait pas prit en compte tous les facteurs extérieurs.

- C'est bizarre, le livre disait qu'il fallait que l'évolution de la cible s'effectue en milieu sécurisant mais non éloigné de toute personne extérieure. _Il faudra peut être que je le relise_, pensa Sai. A méditer.

Il s'en alla continuant de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer tout en se promettant que la prochaine fois serait la bonne.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit essai de Sai. N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos reviews. <strong>

**Merci et à bientôt ^^ pour le dernier membre de notre Team… notre blond préféré. **


	4. Technique de Naruto

**Titre : Je veux connaitre ce visage !**

**Auteur : Cissy No Ai**

**Genre : OS/OOC/**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Essai de Naruto<strong>

* * *

><p>Toutes ces années durant, Naruto n'avait pas perdu espoir de découvrir ce qu'il se cachait sous le masque du jounin le plus pervers de Konoha (Jiraya étant le premier pervers entendons-nous mais étant sennin -_^). Au contraire, au fur et à mesure que le temps passé, sa détermination s'était renforcée. Cependant, connaissant l'argenté, il ne pouvait pas s'approcher du gris sans avoir au préalable élaboré une bonne stratégie.<p>

C'est pourquoi, il avait commencé à réfléchir (comme quoi même les miracles existent ^^) et décortiqué tous les gestes et paroles de son sensei, pour finir par trouver LA solution. Il utiliserait et retournerait sa faiblesse contre lui. Comme auparavant, lors de son test avec Sakura. Quelle ironie !

C'est ainsi que par une magnifique journée ensoleillée, nous retrouvons le blond aux abords de Konoha. Naruto attendait Kakashi de pied ferme, sachant pertinemment qu'il passerait dans ce coin pour éviter d'être dérangé dans sa lecture du nouveau Icha Icha Paradise, qui venait tout juste d'être publié.

Il s'était remarquablement bien préparé pour l'occasion et avait anticipé toutes les futures réactions du gris. En effet, après avoir vérifié une énième fois l'heure, il décida de passer à l'action, le gris n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Il fit rapidement les signes de son jutsu préféré, et quatre Kage Bushin apparurent devant lui. Il décida d'en poster un non loin de l'entrée du village et ordonna aux trois autres d'effectuer un Henge afin de prendre l'apparence de bandits, le laissant lui, l'original, avec la lourde tache de faire tomber le gris, et quoi de mieux que d'utiliser le plus célèbre jutsu qu'il avait crée. Si si, rappelez-vous, c'est celui qui lui a permit de faire en sorte que Jiraya devienne son professeur… ah ah ! Je vois que vous avez deviné ! ^_^

C'est ainsi qu'on entendit dans la forêt, un très léger mais néanmoins très clairement un "Oiroke no jutsu", qui laissa place à une sulfureuse jeune femme.

Cependant le blond, et une fois n'est pas coutume, malgré sa bêtise aigüe, n'avait pas oublié de changer légèrement ses traits ayant fait disparaitre ses moustaches légendaires et remplacer sa chevelure blonde par de magnifiques cheveux rouges (en hommage à sa maman), et ayant également pensé, mais ceci pour sa propre sécurité par contre, à l'habiller d'une jolie petite robe verte pâle.

Naruto avait même pensé à prendre du parfum pour tromper le flair de Kakashi qui l'aurait rapidement démasqué.

Brusquement, il se figea. Le clone posté en sentinelle s'était dissipé et lui avait envoyé des images du jounin sortant du village et se dirigeant droit vers lui. C'était l'heure pour lui de faire son entrée sur scène, l'heure de voir enfin si la ruse du ninja le plus imprévisible de tous les temps allait encore une fois payer.

Tous les Naruto se mirent alors en place.

* * *

><p>Yosh ! Let's go ! Vous êtes prêt(e)s ? MOTEUR ! ACTION ! Voyons voir ce que vaut son jeu d'acteur.<p>

* * *

><p>- Ah ! Au secours !* Quelqu'un ! Hurla-t-il de la voix la plus aigüe possible.<p>

- Allons ! Allons ! Commença un des pseudo-bandits. Tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment et…

- Non ! Sauvez-moi !

- Ahahahah ! Désolé pour toi trésor _« … trésor ?… quelque fois je me fais peur tout seul -_-_ » mais il n'y a personne ici pour te sauver ! Continua un autre.

- Mah…je ne dirais pas que cela soit exact, fit Kakashi dont la tête sortait d'un arbre.

_« Yosh ! Kakashi-sensei je vous tiens ! Toujours à jouer les héros pour une demoiselle en détresse, hein ? Dans ce cas vous n'allez pas être déçu ! Ahahaha ! »_

- Onegai, fit Naruto d'une petite voix tremblante et les yeux humides, voulant faire mine de s'avancer vers le ninja, avant qu'un de ses clones lui attrape le bras.

- Eh ! Je te préviens qui que tu sois que tu as intérêt à déguerpir rapidement, sinon on s'occupera de toi, termina le troisième clone.

- Mah c'est comme vous voulez, répondit l'argenté en rangeant son livre, bien que cette jolie jeune femme ait refusé de vous suivre.

- On va te faire regretter tes paroles, conclut le premier.

Sur ce, les trois clones s'élancèrent sur le gris qui se débarrassa d'eux rapidement et sans le moindre effort, rappelons quand même que pour que tout se déroule comme prévu les trois clones n'avaient pas usé de jutsu pouvant trahir l'original, utilisant uniquement des armes blanches et leurs poings.

Ainsi après les avoir mit au tapis et les avoir ligotés, Kakashi s'approcha de Naruto, qui toujours à fond dans son rôle, commença la dernière phase de son plan.

- Kyaaaaa ! C'était fantastique, déclara-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Mah… ce n'était pas grand-chose, répondit le gris avec un petit sourire, pour le coup très fier de lui.

- Mais…, commença Naruto d'une voix qu'il voulait timide.

- Hm ? Nani ?

- Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié, et je me dois de remercier comme il se doit mon sauveur, fit le blond, ou la rousse au choix, en se rapprochant langoureusement et collant son corps contre celui du gris, lui faisant ainsi perdre ses moyens et qui semblait rougir de plus en plus sous son masque. Puis Naruto posa ses mains sur chaque côté de son visage près à enlever ce fichu masque.

Après tout un simili baiser n'était rien comparé à cette découverte, qui pourrait aisément être classé comme LA découverte de tous les temps. Ben ouais, son premier baiser avait été prit par Sasuke quant aux deuxième et troisième s'était une folle qui voulait le tuer. Bah, il n'en était plus à un près.

Naruto fit glisser ses mains vers la bordure du tissu, passant ses doigts sur la peau fine du visage et commença à le baisser lentement, tremblant légèrement, car fébrile d'être enfin sur la dernière ligne droite. Il venait d'arriver au niveau des joues, prêt à libérer le nez quand une voix les fit sursauter, coupant court à leur tête à tête.

- Hoooo… He ! Kakashi ! Qu'es-tu en train de faire avec cette sublime créature, cria un Jiraya encore plus excité que d'habitude.

Et alors que les deux commençaient ce qu'il semblait être à une discussion, Naruto préféra s'éclipser face à la lueur un peu trop chaude qui commençait à prendre vie dans les yeux des deux ninjas face à lui, et qui le faisait se sentir comme un paquet de chips devant Choji.

C'est pourquoi son esprit de conservation s'éveilla à vitesse grand V et qu'il déguerpit telle une fusée. Toute victoire ne méritait certainement pas un tel sacrifice.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce dernier petit essai de notre blond préféré. <strong>

**J'ai rajouté le dialogue au fur et à mesure, et ouais il n'était pas prévu. Mais dites moi si vous l'auriez vu sans ? En attendant n'hésitez pas à lâcher vos reviews. Merci et à bientôt ^^**

*** Pour ce cri de « guerre » je me suis imaginé Gad Elmaleh dans _Chouchou_ ^^ Maintenant imaginez et rejouez-vous la scène -_^**

**P.S : Il n'y paraît peut être pas mais j'adoooooore Kakashi -_^ , mais bon, qui aime bien châtit bien, comme dit l'adage. **


	5. La revanche de Sakura

**Titre : Je veux connaitre ce visage !**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>La revanche de Sakura<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura avait bien réfléchi depuis sa dernière tentative ratée et en avait tiré quelques leçons.<p>

Et le point le plus important à retenir était qu'il était quasiment impossible – oui parce qu'il existe quand même une marge même infime de possibilité – de prendre Kakashi par surprise. Le jounin possédait de trop nombreux avantages non négligeables qui le protégeaient.

**Point un :** une vitesse incroyablement élevée.

**Point deux :** une constante alerte face à ce qui l'entoure, bien cachée derrière son apparence décontractée, et sous son masque.

**Point trois :** un odorat extrêmement développé digne du clan Inuzuka.

**Point quatre :** son sharingan, bien entendu.

Et probablement beaucoup d'autres encore qu'elle oubliait de citer.

Sakura soupira de dépit, s'étalant de tout son long sur son lit pour le coup plus démotivée que jamais. A ce niveau, Kakashi ressemblait davantage à un mur infranchissable qu'à un simple jounin, aussi puissant soit-il.

C'était tout simplement décourageant.

Tout à coup, elle sursauta en se redressant. Un sourire apparaissant sur son visage, que beaucoup auraient qualifié de sadique, s'étirant petit à petit. Une idée venait en effet de germer dans son esprit.

Après tout, le gris n'était pas le seul ninja ayant de la ressource.

Après tout, n'était-elle pas Haruno Sakura, une des deux et meilleures disciples de l'actuel Hokage la princesse Tsunade Senju ?

Forte de sa résolution et sitôt son plan en tête, elle se coucha l'esprit plus léger.

Le lendemain, après avoir effectué quelques préparations pour le bon fonctionnement de son nouveau plan, la rosée était attablée à l'Ichiraku, pour une fois sans la présence imposante de la pile électrique blonde qu'était son ami, dégustant tranquillement un bol de ramen tout en attendant sa proie.

Connaissant les promenades en forêt régulières de son pervers de sensei pour s'isoler sans gêne afin de s'adonner à ses lectures "roses", elle se doutait de sa venue prochaine.

Et comme prévu, le jounin entra dans le restaurant à peine une demi-heure plus tard, s'installant calmement – comme à son habitude, hein -_^ – à sa droite.

- Yo Sakura !

- Oh ? Kakashi-sensei ! Salua-t-elle à son tour feignant l'étonnement.

- Tiens, c'est étrange de te voir à la place de Naruto. Ou est-il encore passé celui-là ?

- Naruto ? Il est sûrement au terrain d'entrainement avec Sasuke.

- Hn. Ces deux là ne changeront jamais.

Elle sourit de sa remarque si véridique avant de se reprendre et de se pencher sur son cas. _« Avoir la tête froide »_ était en ce moment ce qui tournait dans son esprit. Aussi, tout en regardant en biais le gris, elle en profita pour enfin passer à l'action.

- Chef, un bol au miso pour Kakashi-sensei s'il vous plait ? Commanda-t-elle tout en se rapprochant doucement du jounin.

- Sakura…

- Allez ! Je vous le paie sensei. Vous n'allez pas tout de même pas refuser ?

- … soit.

Cette fois, elle réussirait ! Foi de Sakura ! Même si quelqu'un devrait bloquer la vue, elle serait prête et l'attendrait au tournant. Elle sortit de ses pensées pour se reconcentrer sur sa victime.

- Kakashi-sensei, ou avez-vous encore été vous promener, demanda-t-elle levant sa main droite vers la chevelure argentée. Vous avez une feuille dans vos cheveux, continua-t-elle en lui exposant alors son décolleté sous le nez. Bien oui, après toutes ses lectures sur les romans douteux de la collection _Icha Icha_, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il reste stoïque face à de tels arguments ! ^^

Pendant que le jounin restait en effet bloqué face à elle, ne sachant visiblement que faire tout en lorgnant sans vergogne dans le décolleté, la rosée en profita pour faire glisser discrètement au dessus du bol fumant qui venait d'arriver sa main gauche cachant sous sa paume une petite fiole et y versa son contenu.

- Voilà, fit-elle en se dégageant le ramenant à la réalité en lui montrant la feuille. Ah ! Tenez il y a votre bol, vous pouvez m'accompagner maintenant. ^^

Et alors qu'elle voyait de nouveau le tissu s'abaisser pour la deuxième fois, Iruka déboula dans le restaurant pour les prévenir d'une mission imprévue, faisant souffler d'agacement Sakura.

- Merci pour le message Iruka, fit-il en se levant, si tu veux tu peux manger mon bol, je n'ai même pas eut le temps d'y toucher.

- Merci. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore mangé, répondit le nouveau venu tout en prenant l'ancienne place de l'argentée. La rosée eut alors un petit mouvement pour empêcher le chunin d'attaquer la nourriture mais se ravisa. Ca ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, de toute façon.

C'est ainsi que tout en partant rejoindre son équipe, Sakura pensa alors au pauvre malheureux sensei qui mangeait les ramens. L'homme était près pour faire une longue, très longue sieste.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bon vous avez vu les filles, vous pouvez arriver à vos fins avec un homme, surtout si c'est Kakashi ^^<strong>

**A bientôt **


End file.
